


Your The One My One

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Death, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nicknames, Texting, break up/back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: no mom the man i love don´t wont to marry me if i ask, Louis said.you know what Louis fine if you can´t repeat what i belive in we are done, and you know what you belive in stuff i don´t like but i go with it because i love you but you are right we are going nowhere i´m out of here, Jay and Mark it was good to see you to again and i´m really sorry for what you just saw and haed and i hope i´ll see you again someday, i said.





	Your The One My One

Haz it so cool you get to live with Perrie and me, Demi smile.  
yeah uaually its´s guys and girls but who cars we have our gay with us, Perrie said.  
thanks girls but you to shaer a room and i have one for myself so but yes it nice, i said.  
hell no Haz we all gonna shaer a room and we gonna use the other room to out suitcases and boxes, Demi said.  
exactly Haz even if you were straight we shaer a room the 3 of us sweety, Perrie said.  
ok girls lets move into out little flat, i said.

Louis this is going to be fucking sick dude you Niam and me, Zayn said.  
yeah i can´t with for they 4 years to start and this flat is amazing, Louis said.  
hey Zayn Perrie is in this college to right, Liam ask.  
yes Li she is with her friend Demi i don´t know her that well but she seem nice, Zayn said.  
Demi is fabulous she is one of my best firends she is one of them when you have her in your life you can´t live whitout her, Niall said.  
okay cool Niall ohh and there is to bedrooms in this flat so Niall you and Li in one and Lou and i in one okay.  
just like in my mind Zayn, Liam said.  
yeah mine to dude, Louis said.  
who is Demi and Perrie living with they are surpose to be 3 to have a flat right.  
yes Niall and i don´t know who they are living with, Zayn said.  
okay hey what if they living with some guy. NIall said.  
then i´m gonna kill that guy and if is a girl i don´t care, Zayn said.  
we are gonna halp you with that, Louis said.

okay we are done with all the unpacking so what now, Demi asks.  
i call movie night it is weekend and the classes starts the day after tomorrow, Perrie said.  
sounds good but what movies are we gonna watch, i asks.  
what about an action night we all love that kinda movie, Demi suggested.  
love that okay action/horror is that okay with you Haz i know i don´t like horror, Perrie said.  
it´s okay with me i have you to too hug me if it scare me.  
you got it Haz act/horror then we shot see resident evil we all can see them and Haz we are stell gonna hug you, Demi said.  
super i can´t get enough of them, Perrie said.  
Perrie what did your boyfriend say when you told him your living with me and Demi, i asks.  
i just said i live with Demi and a friend but don´t worry Haz his not that bad he´ll give you a chance to be his firend, but i can´t say the same when it coms to his best firend but Haz my heart Demi and i are with you all the time you have some clases with me and Demi so your not alone okay, Perrie said.  
okay sweety, i nodded.  
we are also eating out lunch together Haz, Demi said.  
you to are the best i love you girls, i smile.  
we love you to Haz, the girls said.

okay boys we are done i call pizza and horror night, Louis said.  
we are in, the boys said.

some hours later with the girls and me.  
his asleep Per.  
yes we need to do something after his mom dad and sister died in that accident he shut down, we are the only once in his life and heart, he also has nightmare every night and scream for his mom he really need someone to love in his life but who.  
i know Per i feel so sorry for him and it good his has us but we are just not enough he needs a boyfriend who can make him smil for real and also feel really loved but who that is the question.  
that is the biggest question Demi.  
MOM DON´T LEAVE ME PLAESE COME BACK MOOOOM NOOOOO, i scream in my sleep.  
ohh no Haz, Demi said as she walked over to him.  
MOM DON´T, i scream.  
Haz sweetheart wake op, Demi says nice.  
what what where am i, i asks confused.  
in our room in your bed sweety.  
oh god please hug me.  
i´m here Haz i´m right here just like Per.  
she right i´m here sweety, Perrie said hugging him to.  
i dreamed about her again, i said.  
we know sweety and it okay we are here, Demi said.  
Haz take your pillow and come and sleep between us sweety, Perrie said.  
okay Per i will.  
good Haz, Demi said.

the next day with the boys in the park  
it cool the college has a park you just can relax in whenever you want to, Zayn said.  
yeah i know but shuuld you be with Perrie today, Liam ask.  
yes she is should meet me here so, Zayn said.  
okay just like Demi should meet me here, Niall said.  
maybe they come here together but who know, Liam said.  
where is Lou bay the way, NIall ask.  
he should be on his way, Zayn said.

Per should you be on the way to the park, i asks.  
yes i´m on my way out sweety.  
okay be carefull okay Per.  
always Haz and are you just gonna be here home, Perrie asks.  
no maybe i´m gonna walk a little walk alone sweety, i said.  
are you sure that is a good idea, Demi asks.  
yes i´ll be fine girl and Demi you are also on your way out so it okay.  
i am but to the park with per hey you can come to Haz.  
no i don´t want get in the way, i said carefull.  
you won´t Haz i´m just gonna be with my boyfriend and his friends and with Demi so your not in no once way sweetheart.  
okay if you say so.  
i do Haz so come on lets go, Perrie said.

in the park  
hey Lou what took you so long, Zayn asks.  
nothing just took my time.  
okay dude sit down and realx okay, Zayn said.  
right i´m going down, Louis said.  
hey Lou, Niam said.  
hey boys.

the girls and me in the park  
hi baby i missed you, Perrie smile.  
hey babe i missed you to, Zayn smile as he kissed her and Perrie kissed back.  
hi Niall, Demi smile.  
hi Demi, Niall smile.  
baby this is Demi but you have met her ones.  
yeah hey nice to see you again Demi.  
yeah you to Zayn.  
who is the guy who´s with you, Louis asks.  
this is out roomie and best friend Harry, Perrie said.  
he ni..ce to me..et you al..l, i said very shy.  
you to i`m Niall and this is my boyfriend Liam.  
roomie what, Zayn said.  
be nice babe and give him a chance okay he is really sweet, Perrie said.  
okay baby for you.  
hey Harry so you live with to girls why, Louis asks a little mean.  
you are Louis right, Demi asks.  
yes.  
okay shot up with that shit, Demi said.  
i´m just asking here, Louis said.  
i know but it was the way you asked there is not okay, Demi snaped.  
okay whatever but why, Louis said.  
they ar..e my be..st fri..end.s, i said shy.  
what, Louis said not understand.  
we are his best friends, Demi said for him.  
i smile to her.  
don´t you have guy friends, Zayn asks.  
i shaked my head.  
Zayn babe come with me okay.  
okay. Zayn said

they walk a little away  
babe Harry only have to friends okay it´s me and Demi so please.  
okay i´ll be nice.  
thanks.

they walk back  
so Niall what have you been up to, Demi asks.  
not much just my boyfriend and my friends you.  
my friends.  
how did you meet Harry, Niall asks.  
high school Niall, Demi said.  
Harry can i ask you something, Liam said.  
ye..s, Harry said.  
why are you so shy, Liam asks.  
i neve..r had th..at many firen..ds befo..re i only have Demi and Perrie who a..re my best friend..s, i tried to said.  
okay i´ll like to be friends with you if you want to, Liam smile.  
me to you seem really nice Harry, Niall said.  
sure i wil..l li..ke that, i said shy.  
nice to see you are maken friends sweety, Perrie said.  
thanks Per, Harry said.  
why are you calling Perrie for Per, Louis ask..  
Harry gave me that nickname, Perrie said.  
okay so do you girls have a nickname for him to, Louis ask curious.  
yes we are calling him Hazza or short Haz, Perrie said.  
Haz okay, Louis said.  
plae..se don´t ca.ll me that but yo.u can call me my nam.e, i said.  
why Haz sounds better ned Harry, Louis said.  
it only Perrie and Demi who is aloud to call me that, i found a bit of confident to say that.  
he means only his firends can call him that, Demi said.  
okay cool, Louis said.

after a day in the park the girls and i went home  
i don´t like Louis, i said.  
why is that sweety, Perrie asks.  
he´s an smartass, i told.  
he is but that just him Haz, Perrie said.  
Niall and Liam on the other hand seems really nice.  
Niall is really sweet and he love his friends and when you become friends with him you are friends forever, Demi said.  
nice so i have a firend in him that good.  
it is Haz really and what i say about Niall also goes with Liam, Demi said.  
okay Demi and Per what color next time now it´s pink, i asks.  
blue honey i buy the color last week and i was gonna ask you to help me like always.  
love to heart.  
great so next week.  
sure we have a color date.  
super Haz.

after the boys went home  
that Harry kid is weird why so shy, Louis said.  
he seem nice i like him and he said Perrie and Demi is his only friend, Niall said.  
not anymore he said he want to be firneds with us Niall  
true babe he did and i really hope he will.  
he will baby.  
i promised Perrie to give him a chance so i will.  
good luck with that dude i´m not going to he just cut me of, Louis said.  
yeah but only because you called him Haz without asking if is was okay with him, Niall said.  
whatever his is a fucking geek, Louis said.  
you don´t know that we don´t know him yet but i can´t with to get to know him, Niall said.  
what up movie night, Louis said he don´t want to think about that geek anymore.  
sure, the boys said.

the rest of the weeken diden´t go after Louis head he can´t stop thinging about Harry, but why in Louis head he´s just a fucking geek but there is something about him Louis can´t stop thinging about, the rest of the boys had a good weeken, me Demi and Perrie used the rest of the weeken to get to know the collage and my nightmare continus he screams for his mom dad and sister who he missed more end words can say, Perrie and Demi really want to help but there is nothing to do but hug me after they wake me up.

Harry sweety wake up first day of collage heart, Perrie said.  
good morning Per.  
morning Haz Demi made breakfast for us.  
okay i´m coming.

in the kitchen  
morning Haz sleep good.  
yes Demi and thanks for hugging me to sleep again Demi.  
sure Haz anytime heart.  
thanks girls.  
someone need a hug, Perrie said as she huged Harry.  
i hug back.

in the first class with Demi Harry and Niall  
hi Niall i diden´t know you were in this class to, Demi said.  
hi Demi same here but good to know we have a class together hi Harry, Niall smile.  
hi Niall, i said.  
yeah right lets go in guys, Demi said.  
sure come on Harry, Niall said.  
coming.  
we walked into the class room and sat next to each other  
ohh here Harry this is my phone number all my firends should have it, Niall smile as he gave him a piece of paper.  
thank you Niall i´m gonna test you later okay, i smile.  
sure thing.  
Demi smile because Harry oben a little for Niall.  
we should eat lunch together the 3 of us with the boys and Perrie to, Niall suggested.  
sounds good to me what about you Haz, Demi said.  
sure why not.  
super Harry, Niall said he has a great feeling about Harry.  
you can call me Haz if you want to Niall, i said he really do feel like a friend already.  
i´ll like that Haz, Niall smile.  
Demi thinging yes Haz you just got a new friend Perrie is gonna be so happy for you.  
in another class.

hi babe, Zayn said.  
hi baby kiss me, Perrie said.  
Perrie and Zayn kissed.  
hi Perrie how are you, Louis asks.  
hi Louis i´m good you, Perrie said.  
i´m good to, Louis said.  
baby are you eating lunch with us or Demi and Harry.  
Harry and Demi but i´m sure we all can eat together babe.  
sure we can baby.  
great it a date.  
super.

at lunch Louis Liam Niall and Zayn sat at a tablo  
hey Demi Perrie And Haz over here, Niall called.  
hi Niall, i smile.  
why is Niall calling Harry for Haz Demi.  
they became friends in class i´m so happy for him, Demi said.  
wow that big and me to, Perrie said.  
Niall why are you calling Harry that he said only friends can call him that, Louis said.  
i know but Harry and i become firends in class today.  
okay cool good for you, Louis said feeling so jealous because it´s not him who is calling him Haz.  
thanks Lou, Niall said.  
hi Harry and girls, Liam said.  
hi Liam, we said.  
Harry can i ask you something, Liam said.  
sure.  
what classes do you have, Liam asks.  
engelsk chemistry and fashion you Liam, Harry said.  
you can call me Li if you want to and engelsk like you and writeing, Liam said.  
okay and i will like that and call me Haz, i smile.  
gladly Haz, Liam smile.  
Demi and Perrie look at each other and smile so happy for their Haz who´s making friends now.  
Louis feel even more jealous now but he don´t know why.  
hi Harry do you have some hoppyes, Zayn asks curious.  
yes cooking and spend time with my friends you, i said.  
my friends movies and are you good at cooking.  
i´m okay at it you maybe want to tast sometime, i asks.  
sure, Zayn said.  
okay why don´t you all come home to us friday night i´ll cook and we can spent some timer together get to know each other a bit.  
love to, Niall smile.  
me to, Liam said.  
okay it´s a date, Harry said.  
here is my number, Zayn said as he gave it to Harry.  
thanks i will test you later okay, Harry said.  
sure, Zayn smile.  
you should have my number to we are firend now, Liam said.  
thanks Li i´m gonna test you later to, Harry smile.  
right Haz, Liam smile.

after the school was over for the day the girls and i went home, in the livingroom.  
i´m so happy you made friends with Niall Liam and Zayn and great idea to have them over for dinner friday night, Demi said.  
yeah me to sweety, Perrie said.  
thanks girls.  
do you have a chand mind about Louis now or, Demi asks.  
no i really don´t like him but i couldn´t say all are invited but Louis i´m not that type of person you know that.  
we know and it okay maybe you chand your mind after that night, Perrie said.  
maybe who know not me but i have to study now, Harry said.  
sure we have to study to, Demi said.

that night the girls asleep in their room and i feel asleep on the coach.  
MOM DAD STAY DON`T GO STAY, i scream in my nightmare.  
the girls don´t hear him  
MOOMMMMM, i screamed and wake up by my own scream.  
oh god what time is it, i look at the time on my phone.  
3 in the morning great i´m not gonna sleep anymore, i said to myself as i tund on the tv.

4 hours later Demi wake up and walk into the livingroom to see i´m up.  
morning Haz sleep well, Demi asks.  
no i wake up by my own scream at 3 and was afraid to sleep again, i said.  
ohh sweetheart why diden´t you come into us like always, Demi asks as she hug him.  
i diden´t want to wake you up, i said in the hug.  
you can always wake us up okay your nightmare only goes away when you hug someone in your sleep and you know that Perrie and i won´t be mad okay heart.  
okay i will Demi thanks i really needed a hug.  
sure anytime so what are you waiting.  
morning news sweety.  
okay i´m gonna sit here with you for some more and hug you okay.  
yes.

10 minutes later Perrie wake up and went into the livingroom.  
morning guys sleep well.  
good but Haz wake up at 3 and been wake since because he diden´t wand to wake us up Per.  
Haz sweety you can always wake us okay you need to hug to sleep again but i´m sure Demi said that by now.  
i did but thanks for say it again girl.  
Demi let me hug him and you can make breakfast.  
super Haz i´m letting go now okay and Per is going to hug you okay heart.  
sure, i said as i let go of Demi and hug Perrie.

 

in class with Demi Harry and Niall  
Haz wake up you almost fall asleep heart, Demi said.  
okay sorry i´m really tired, i said.  
it okay sweety it not your fault you have been up since time shit this morning, Demi said.  
Harry styles pay attention, the teacher said.  
miss do you have a minute, Demi asks.  
not really but is it important, the teacther asks.  
yes it is, Demi said.  
okay class just continue when i´m gonna take miss lovato out, the teacther said.  
the class continue as Demi and the teacther when out the door  
okay miss lovato tell me, the teacther said.  
okay Harry diden´t sleep that well last night he wake up at 3 because of a nightmare and was afraid to sleep again so will you pleaes be sweet to him his has a lot to deal with, Demi told.  
okay like what, the teacther asks a little worrid.  
his gonna be so mad at me for this but okay, too months before college started his sister mom and dad died in a accident, and he dreams about them every night and screams for them and don´t thing weird about him he only have me and Perrie Edawrds we are his best firends and he has make 3 new firends here, Demi said.  
oh my god that terrible and if he want to talk to someone tell him i´m here and i will like to help him, the teacther said.  
sure, Demi said.

after the class at lunch  
what did you tell out teacther Demi, i asks sitting down with the guys.  
the truth heart and she say she will like to help you by talk, Demi said.  
oh god Demi thanks but no i´m not going to terepie no freaking way.  
i know Haz and it is your choise heart.  
what going with you to, Perrie asks.  
Demi told out eng teacther you know, i said with tears in my eyes.  
ohh okay but Haz you know she did it for you and because she and we love you okay, Perrie said.  
who is we, Louis asks.  
not you anyway Louis Per ment her and Demi, i said.  
yes and Liam and Niall and Zayn, Perrie said.  
Perrie is right Haz we love you and you are out firend, Niall agrees.  
hey what about me i´m his firend to you know, Zayn said.  
right sorry, Niall said.  
you see Haz you have firend who love´s you and we want the best for you my love, Demi said.  
yeah sorry i love you guys to, i said.  
if it okay i´m asking what mensed you know, Liam asks.  
should we tell them Haz, Perrie said.  
okay fine but don´t tell anyone because i don´t want people to thing weird about me okay it head enough as it is.  
we won´t Haz, they all said but Louis who still thing he´s weird.  
okay Haz sister mom and dad died in an accident to monuth before college startet and he has nightmare every night where he screams after them and me or Perrie wake him up and the only way to get him to sleep again is to hug him in his sleep, Demi said hughing him because is head for him.  
i hug back and cryes.  
wow that is i don´t know what to say, Zayn said feeling so sorry for his now friend.  
i am so sorry for you Haz that is terreble, Niall said hughing him with Demi.  
me to Haz and we are here for you whenever or whatever you need us, Liam said.  
thank you, i said.  
don´t tolk heart just let it out, Perrie said hughing him to.  
wow Harry i´m really sorry and i´m sorry for thinking weird about you for no reason, Louis said feeling so fucking stubid his Haz should be love by him as his boyfirend and not just another firend.  
it okay Louis and thanks for saying it to me, i said.  
call me Lou and you welcome. Louis said call me Lou what the hell no call me your boyfriend babe.  
okay Lou and is Haz, i smile in tears.  
okay, Louis smile yes i get to call him Haz one step closer.

some dayse later Louis gave me his number and we started testing Louis is in love with Harry, but Harry see Louis as a friend who he is attracted to.

thursday with me and the girls in the livingroom  
Haz i´m glad you gave Louis a chance to his firend, Perrie said.  
yeah after what he said he chend my mind.  
that good sweety i´m happy for you.  
yeah hey shoulded we color your hair today Per.  
yes we should but are you up for it.  
yes i am just call me the color hair guy ha ha, i laughs.  
Demi and Perrie laughs with him.  
okay lets color your hair sweety, said.  
yes lets do it, Perrie said.

after we colored Perrie´s hair  
wow Per you look hot if i did girls i would do you, Demi laughs.  
yeah right Demi, Perrie laughs with her.  
hey Haz will you be okay tomorrow, Demi asks.  
yes Dem i´ll be fine promise, i said.  
Demi why is it you get time of eng tomorrow, Perrie asks.  
my mom is coming and the teacther said it was okay this one day and what we should do in class i got as home work instead.  
okay have fun then, Perrie said.  
i will, Demi said.

the next day i were on my way to eng class on my own  
hey see there is the geek we should do something with him, a guy said.  
yeah but what, another guy said.  
the to guys walk over to me.  
hey geek, the guy said.  
i looked at them and got afraid.  
what wrong cat grat your tungue, the anther guy said.  
Louis saw it and run over to Harry to help him on one touch his Haz.  
touch him just one time and you to won´t be able to walk in a week or to assholds.  
see what i see so geek your boyfriend is saveing you how cute, the guy laughs.  
yeah he is dumbass fuck off or, Louis said as he step in front of Harry.  
i´m gonna go with or you freak, the guy said.  
okay you to dumbasses asked for it, Louis said as he kicked the to guys in the bolls.  
after a few minutes the to guys got up and ran showly away  
Haz you okay, Louis asks looking Harry in the eyes.  
i was about to reply but when he saw in Louis eyes he saw so much love and he diden´t know what to do so he just kissed Louis on the mouth.  
Louis kissed him back.  
i let go, i´m sorry that was not okay and yeah i´m okay thank you.  
good and it was okay Haz i have been warning to kiss you for some time now.  
okay but i´m not ready for a boyfriend yet but i like you.  
it okay Haz i am your´s now and when your ready i´m here.  
okay Lou but.  
no but Haz take your time i´m not going to disappear.  
okay Lou but i have to go now i´m lete for class.  
okay Haz see you at lunch.  
sure, i said as i kissed Louis on the cheek and went to class.

i tested Louis, i´m in class now x.  
Louis tested back, good x.  
i tested back, i may not be ready for a boyfriend but maybe we could have a test relationship x.  
Louis tested back, i´ll love that Haz but i ments what i said take your time love x.  
i tested back, i am Lou but a test relationship is the phone and not out here x.  
Louis tested back, true and i will like that love x.  
i tested back, great boo x.  
Louis tested back, boo?  
i tested back, yeah boo a cute nickname from me x.  
Louis tested back, cute love x.

after class at lunch  
Haz we are over here, Perrie said.  
hi guys, i said.  
hi Haz, they all said.  
Louis test, you look even more beautiful then last time i saw you love x.  
i smile as he tested back, thanks boo you to x.  
so Haz how was your class, Zayn asks.  
good your Zayn, i said.  
it was okay, Zayn reply.  
Perrie who color your hair blue, Liam asks.  
Haz i asked him to help me it something we have together right heart.  
you know it sweety.  
what means heart, Niall asks curious.  
nothing really it just something we call each other from time to time Niall, Perrie said.  
okay cute, Niall said.  
totally, Liam said.  
actually is because Haz here has a heart of gold, Demi said as she say down.  
hi Demi, Harry and Perrie said.  
hi guys, Demi said.  
have was it with your mom, i asks.  
really good i missed her, Demi said.  
of course you did sweety, i said.  
i´m sorry Haz i diden´t mean it like that, Demi said she feeling stupid.  
hey it okay to miss your mom Demi and you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart, i said.  
i know but it was just the way i said it Haz, Demi reply.  
it okay yes i miss my parents and sister but they are with me in my heart, i smile to Demi.  
sure they are my love forever, Demi smile to Harry.  
okay anyway what do you guys want for dinner tonight, i asks.  
whatever you made Haz, Louis said.  
what Lou said, Zayn reply.  
okay i´m gonna surprise you all, i smile as they all nodded.

after school home with me and the girls  
wow Haz that looks really good, Perrie smile.  
thanks Per, i smile.  
woo Haz you have over done yourself this time, Demi smile.  
thanks Demi, i smile.  
a nook on the door.  
the boys are here Perrie will you oben, i asks.

sure heart, Perrie said as she went over to the door and oben,  
hi guys come in, Perrie smile.  
thanks babe, Zayn smile as he walk in.  
hi Perrie, the boys smile as they walk in.  
hi guys, Perrie smile as the boys walk in.  
hi guys welcome, Demi smile as she hug them.  
thank you Demi, they all smile as they hug her back.  
where is Haz, Louis asks.  
in the kitchen Louis but don´t go in there, Demi said.  
okay but why not, Louis asks.  
he´s makeing dinner and want to surprise you guys you know, Demi said.  
ohh yeah right, Louis said.  
yeah so sit down and i´ll grab some drinks, Perrie said.  
sounds good babe, Zayn said.

Perrie went out into the kitchen to take some cola for them  
2 minutes later  
here you go guys, Perrie said as she gave them the cola.  
thanks, they says as she gave them a cola.

hafe an hour later.  
guys dinner is ready, i call from the kitchen.  
in the kitchen  
wow Haz it look really good, Zayn said as he saw the food.  
woo Haz wow, Liam said.  
i can´t believe you made this it look like something you can get at an restauran, Niall said.  
i can´t wait to tast it, Louis said.  
thanks guys and please eat, i said.  
they all tast it  
it really good Haz, Demi winked at him.  
yeah right and this steak rocks, Perrie smile.  
Haz you rock at cooking when you meet the right girl she is lucky, Zayn smile to Harry.  
thank you Zayn but i´m gay, i said.  
okay sorry diden´t know that, Zayn said.  
it okay you guys never asked and it okay, i said.  
right okay anyway but this is the best i ever test, Zayn said.  
same here i wish i could eat like this everyday, Louis smile to Harry.  
i smile back to Louis.

after they eat and went into the livingroom.  
Louis text Harry, Haz you look so beautiful tonight x.  
i texted back, thank you so do you boo x.  
Louis texted back, not as good as you love x.  
i texted back, thanks boo x.  
who is up for truth or dare, Demi asks.  
we all are we love that game, Zayn said.  
okay sweet who gonna start, Perrie said.  
i am truth or dare Li, Louis said.  
dare, LIam said.  
okay take 4 shots, Louis said.  
easy, he took the shots, truth or dare Haz, Liam said.  
truth Li, Harry said.  
okay who was the last guy you kissed, Liam asks.  
ohh Lou, i said fast.  
okay with what, Liam said.  
you heard me, i said.  
okay wow i diden´t see that one come but anyway, Liam said.  
truth or dare Zayn, i said.  
dare Haz, Zayn said.  
okay kiss Per, i reply.  
love to, Zayn said as he kissed Perrie on the mouth.  
Perrie kissed back.  
okay truth or dare Lou, Zayn said.  
dare, Louis said.  
okay kissed haz on the mouth, Zayn said.  
sure, Louis said and kissed Harry on the mouth.  
Harry kissed back.  
turth or dare Demi, Louis said.  
dare, Demi said.  
nice take 4 shots, Louis said.  
way to easy, she took them, Per turth or dare, Demi said.  
dare girl, Perrie said.  
sweet 8 shots, Demi said.  
right, she took them, Niall turth or dare, Perrie said.  
dare, Niall said.  
kiss Demi on the cheek, Perrie said.  
okay sure, Niall said as he kissed Demis cheek.  
after a few hours of truth or dare  
it only 10 pm so what about a movie guys, Perrie asks.  
love to which one, Zayn said.  
resident evil maybe, Perrie said.  
we love them sure, Niall and Liam said.  
don´t you have a movie a little more horror in, Louis asks.  
yeah i have but Haz´s nightmare get worse when it come to horror but he can watch them, Perrie said.  
okay that won´t do so resident evil, Louis said.  
yes Demi and i do wacth horror movies but only when Haz is asleep on the coach with us next to him, Perrie said.  
okay but hey lets watch the movie, Louis said.  
you grat it, they said.

after a nice evening they all say good night.  
4 months later they all become best friends. Louis and Harry still have a test relationship Louis is so in love with Harry and Harry were also start to fall in love with Louis and they share kisses in the janitor closet sometimes, And Harry nightmare were started to be more relaxed but Demi and Perrie still hug him in his sleep.

friday after school  
hi boo, i said.  
hi Haz what up, Louis asks.  
can we talk in private, Harry said.  
sure come with me, Louis said.  
we walk into a class there was empty  
what up love, Louis asks a little worried.  
some monuth ago you asked me to take my time, i said.  
yes and i ment it, Louis said still worried.  
boo i love you, i told.  
i love you to but are you ready, Louis asks he can´t belive what is about to happen.  
yeah Lou i´m ready i want to be yours, Harry said looking into Louis eyes.  
i love you so much Haz, Louis said.  
i love you to boo, i kissed Louis.  
Louis kissed back.  
lets go, i said.  
sure, Louis reply.

we went home hand in hand  
hi i´m home and i have Louis with me, i call.  
i´m in the livingroom Haz, Demi call back.  
we walked into the livingroom  
hi sweety.  
hi heart, Demi said as she tund her head.  
hi Demi.  
hi Lou, Demi said as she saw them hand in hand  
what in the name of the freaking world, Demi said surprised.  
Demi easy Lou and i are together, i smile.  
together together, Demi asks want to be sure.  
yeah Haz here is my boyfirend now, Louis smile big.  
okay but how, Demi asks not understand.  
it all starte some monuth ago with texting because Lou said i shuuld take my time and i did and now we are really together sweety.  
okay i´m happy for you i was just surprised, Demi said.  
it okay and sorry for surprised you like that, Louis said.  
it fine lets just wacth some tv, Demi said.  
sure, Louis said.  
okay sweety, i said as we sat down.

10 minutes later  
hi guys i´m home and Zayn is with me, Perrie call.  
we are in the livingroom, i call back.  
Zayn and Perrie walked in.  
hi guys, Perrie and Zayn said.  
hi you to, Demi said.  
Lou why is your arm around Haz, Perrie asks.  
we are together now, Louis smile.  
okay congra you to, Perrie smile.  
yeah congra guys, Zayn smile.  
thank you, Larry smile.

3 years later on their last year of college Demi Liam Niall Perrie Zayn Louis and me moved into a house there all wanted to live together, Zayn and Perrie have a room Niall and Liam have a room just like Larry and Demi have her own, Louis become Harry´s dreamcatcher even though Harry nightmare is almost gone now.

Lou why haven´t you told your parents you have a boyfriend. Demi asks.  
because Haz and i are going home to my parents this weeken and then i´m gonna tell them i have a boyfirend and we have been together for 2 years and 6 months, Louis said.  
okay but what if they don´t like Haz, Demi asks.  
then i´m gonna said his is the love of my life and i never had been this in love before which is true and Haz is my first boyfriend i only had girlfirneds before but Haz is what i can say i truey love, Louis reply.  
wow Lou you are really in love that is so great.  
i am Demi and if it gose away i will kill myself because a life whitout Haz is not a life.  
belive me it won´t.  
boo and Demi we are back, i call.  
livingroom babe, Louis call back.  
they went into the livingroom  
hi guys did you get it all, Demi asks.  
we did Demi, Niall said.  
so Haz are you ready for this weeken, Demi asks.  
yes i am sweety, i said.  
good heart, Demi said.  
we are gonna put this in the kitchen, Perrie said.  
sure girl, Demi said.

some hours later in Larry´s room  
what do you thing your parents is going to say boo.  
i don´t know Haz all i know is that i really love you.  
i love you to boo.  
kiss me babe.  
we kissed eachother  
good night boo.  
night Haz.

some days had past it was friday.  
Haz babe are you ready.  
yes boo i´m read.  
super lets go.  
yeah guys we are going now.  
okay have a good weeken, they said.

after 4 hours in a car we were there.  
wow boo are your parents rich, i asks.  
yes Haz they are sorry i diden´t tell you that love, Louis said.  
it okay it´s just wow babe.

we went out of the car and up to the door.  
Louis oben the door.  
mom dad i´m home, Louis call.  
hi honey welcome home, Jay said as she walk out to the door.  
thanks mom this is Harry, Louis said.  
hi Harry nice to meet you i´m Jay, Jay said.  
hi it nice to meet you to Jay, i said.  
where is dad, Louis asks.  
in his office working honey, Jay said.  
okay mom.  
yeah well lets go into the livingroom boys.

they went into the livingroom.  
so where did you to meet, Jay asks.  
college Jay 3 years ago, i told.  
okay so you become best friends that nice, Jay said.  
that and more mom, Louis said.  
more i´m sorry i don´t understand, Jay says confused.  
mom Harry also know as Haz his nickname is my boyfriend, Louis said.  
okay that sweet and i´m happy for you Louis, Jay said.  
really, Louis said.  
of course honey how lang have you to been together, Jay asks.  
2 years and 6 months Jay.  
okay wow that is Louis longest relationship.  
that because the girls i been with diden´t say alything to me but Harry do, Louis said.  
okay honey i understand.  
so Harry what did your peaents say when they met Louis.  
he haven´t met them Jay.  
why not dare, Jay asks.  
they died 3 years ago in accident with my sister, i said with a tear in my eye.  
oh i´m sorry for saying it that terrible.  
yeah it is but it okay Jay and i know they would had loved Louis.  
i´m sure they would dare, Jay smile sweet.

10 minuths later.  
hi Louis welcome home, Mark said as he walk in.  
hi dad thank you.  
who do we have here, Mark asks as he saw Harry.  
i´m Harry nice to meet you, i smile.  
you to Harry i´m Mark, Mark said.  
thank you, i said.  
so do you to know each other from college, Mark asks.  
yes dad we met 3 years ago, Louis said.  
okay well it always nice to met one of Louis friends, Mark said.  
dad Harry is not just a friend, Louis said.  
okay what then, Mark asks.  
he´s my boyfriend and we have been together for 2 years and 6 monuths dad, Louis said.  
not in my house, Mark should out.  
Mark, Jay said taking Louis and Harry in defense.  
hell no Jay my son is not gay, Mark said.  
dad i´m not gay i´m only gay for Harry his is my frist boyfriend, Louis said holding his arm around Harry.  
Mark kitchen now, Jay said as she took Mark with her.

what Jay my son is not gay, Mark said really mad.  
Louis had 10 girlfriends but they break up after what one or to months or something and now he´s with someone who he love and have loved for 2 years you should be happy for him, Jay told.  
you do have a pont okay i´ll try, Mark said.  
good and be nice to Harry he lost so much already, Jay said.  
what do you mean honey, Mark ask.  
3 years ago Harrys sister and perents died in accident, Jay said.  
oh god that poor boy okay i´ll be nice, Mark said.  
good and now lets go back so you say sorry, Jay said.  
of course, Mark said.

they went back to the livingroom  
boys i´m sorry for what i just said, Mark said.  
it´s okay dad, Louis said.  
yeah Mark it´s okay, i reply.

some hours later in Louis room.  
wow boo your room is amazing.  
thanks but it nothing babe you on the other hand is amazing.  
kiss me boo.  
love to babe, Louis said as he kissed Harry.  
night baby i love you, i smile.  
night babe i love you to, Louis smile.

they fall asleep till next day.  
i woke up and saw Louis look at me.  
morning beautiful, Louis smile.  
morning boo, i smile.  
sleep well darling.  
yeah you love.  
really good because i was next to you, Louis said.  
i just smile.  
kiss me good morning Lou i miss your lips, i said.  
love to Haz, Louis smile as he kissed Harry.  
lets go down to the kitchen i´m a little hungry, Louis said.  
yeah me to, i reply.

we walked down to the kitchen.  
good morning boys sleep well, Jay asks.  
yeah mom good you.  
good are you hungry i can made the chef make something, Jay said.  
no thanks Jay i can cook so i´ll made some, i said.  
okay Harry cook whatever you feel like, Jay said.  
thank you.  
sure.  
Jay can i cook dinner tonight, i asks.  
sure dare i´ll have the chef off, Jay said.  
i smile at her.

after the breakfast we went out to the pool for a swim.  
i can´t swim anymore so i´ll just realx a little babe, i said.  
okay baby you just realx, Louis said still swiming.  
hi Harry you done swiming, Mark asks.  
for now yes are you going for a swim, i said.  
yes i am Harry, Mark said as he jomp in the water.

i walk over to Jay.  
hi Jay can i sit here.  
sure Harry just sit down.  
thank you, i smile and sat down.  
you welcome dare and can i ask you something.  
sure ask me away Jay.  
is Louis your first boyfriend or did you haed one befor. Louis.  
i had one before Louis but he was an asshold.  
why is that.  
he only saw me as a sextoy so i broke up with him.  
okay asshold so are you a virgin sorry for asking.  
it´s okay Jay and no i´m not a virgin.  
okay but was Louis your first.  
yes Louis was my first.  
that sweet dear.  
yes it is.  
so how did you and Louis end up.  
to guys came up to me and wanted beat me up why i don´t know, but Louis saw it and run up to me to help he say go away or else, and the to guys say or and Louis kick them in their bolls, and ask me if i was okay and i diden´t know what to say so i just kissed him out of the blue, and then i say sorry that was not okay but he say i was okay and from that day he say he was mine but i say i wasn´t ready for a boyfriend but he would wait for me and 6 months later we were together, i told.  
wow that a sweet story Harry and i can see Louis is really happy.  
yeah we are good together.  
you are and Harry welcome to the famliy sweety.  
thank you Jay that means a lot.  
sure dare.  
Jay can ask you something.  
ask away Harry.  
who was Louis´s last girlfriend.  
her name is Eleanor but she is a bitch she said she loved him but she loved his money, Jay told.  
wow bitch i´m not like that i diden´t know he was rich until yesterday when we came here.  
okay but Louis learend something from his last girlfriend sweety and that was not to tell he´s rich but if he diden´t love you, you wouln´t be here now.  
okay but he don´t have worried i´m not here for the money i´m here because i love him and my famliy was rich to and after that i inherited it all.  
okay have you told Louis that love.  
no not yet but i going to Jay.

after we had a talk and some hours later i went into the kitchen to cook the dinner and after we eat and some hours later in Louis room.  
babe that dinner was really good.  
thanks baby.  
i love you Haz.  
i love you to boo and i have to tell you something.  
okay what is it love.  
your mom told me about Eleanor and what she did and i hope you know i´m not like that.  
of cause i know that Haz and if you were like her we would never began to date, Louis said.  
there is more boo.  
okay babe.  
after what happen with my famliy i inherited it all and my famliy was rich.  
are you rich to Haz.  
i am Boo.  
okay Haz i´m glad you told me babe.  
me to and now kiss me baby.  
love to, Louis kissed Harry.  
night boo i love you.  
night i love you to babe.

the next day me Louis and Jay was in the livingroom  
mom where is dad, Louis asks.  
his office sweety, Jay said.  
okay he is working much this time, Louis said.  
yeah he is about to buy a business, Jay said.  
okay wish one, i asks.  
from the Styles business, Jay said.  
what he can´t do that, i said.  
why not Harry, Jay asks.  
that was my farther business and now is mine i inherited it, i said.  
what are you Des Styles son that Harry Styles, Jay asks.  
i am and Mark can´t buy it whitout mine signature, i said.  
that true he can´t, Jay said.  
where is he office Jay, i ask.  
down the hall sweety, Jay said.  
thank you, i said as i went down the hall to Marks office.

i knocked on the door.  
come in, Mark said.  
hi Mark, i said as i walked in and close the door.  
hi Harry what up, Mark asks.  
Jay told me you are buying a new business.  
yes i am from the Styles.  
yeah she told me and you can´t do that.  
that not your business Harry please go.  
no and it is my business because Des Styles was my farther.  
i knew Des had a son but they told me he died in accident with him his wife and daugther.  
i wasen´t in the car i was home with my best friend when it happen and you can´t buy the business i inherited it.  
with are you really Des styles son Harry.  
yes i am and the business is mine and you can´t buy it whitout my signature.  
that true i can´t but will you sell it to me.  
no Mark it is the only thing i have laft of him.  
i understand that but Harry you are not a businessman.  
my farther was so it runs in my vein Mark.  
wow that just what i say when i haed my first business you are a true businessman Harry i´m proud.  
thanks Mark but since we´re talking business.  
take a chair Harry, Mark said he understod what harry ment.  
okay lets talk business man to man.  
wow Harry i knew your dad and if he saw you like that he would be so proud of you.  
thank you Mark that meant really much.  
sure Harry okay lets talk business man to man don´t take anything personally okay it´s just business.  
when i sat down i left my feelings where i stod.  
good and if you would sell the business how much.  
the integer business is not for sell but you may buy a piece of it.  
okay i will name the price and the piece.  
i know how much the business is worth so what piece do you want to buy and don´t say the piece you say because i know there is a piece you want, i said.  
smart go that way i like it and the piece with the cars.  
okay will you buy is so it 50/50 or all of it.  
it all so how much.  
6 million.  
no to much 2, Mark said.  
6.  
2.  
6.  
your not giving up.  
no Mark it my business, i said.  
okay 3.  
4 and then get the 2 new cars free so do you want the piece of the business, i asks.  
Deal and thank you i´ll write you a check.  
you welcome should we shake hands to close the dela, i asks.  
spoken like a true businessman, Mark said as he and Harry shake hands.  
Mark gave me the check.  
thank you Mark and welcome to the business, i smile as i took the check.  
thank you Harry, Mark smile.

after i signatorise the papers we went into the livingroom to Louis and Jay.  
what happen why did it take that long, Louis asks.  
Harry and i head a business meeting and i have to say he´s a true businessman, Mark said.  
thank you Mark and Jay welcome in the Styles business, Harry smile.  
with you solt your dad business, Jay asks.  
no just a piece of it to Mark here.  
yes and i most say it was one of the best business meeting i had in a long time and Harry i hope we are going to work well together, Mark said.  
yeah me to Mark, Harry said.  
wow my boyfriend and my dad is business partner´s now.  
yes Lou i hope it´s okay, Harry said.  
yes it okay love is normal for businessman, Louis said.  
good Lou because i love you.  
i love you to.  
you to are so sweet.  
thanks Jay, Harry smile.

after a good weeken with Louis parents we went home and after 4 hours in a car we were home and we walk in.  
hey guys we are home, Louis call.  
in the livingroom boys, Demi call back.  
we walk into the livingroom.  
hi how was your weeken boys, Perrie asks.  
hi Per it was good, i smile.  
good, Perrie smile.  
how was your´s Perrie, Louis asks.  
really good Zayn and i went home to my parents, Perrie said.  
sounds nice, Louis said.  
it was, Perrie said.  
how about you Demi, i asks.  
i was here alone and had a nice time with myself, Demi said.  
nice sweety, i smile.  
it was heart, Demi smile.  
where is Niall and Li, Louis asks.  
in their room Lou, Perrie said.  
okay no need to know more, Louis said.  
right just like me Lou, Zayn agrees.  
Lou why are you looking like that, Demi asks.  
did you know Harry´s farther had a business, Louis said.  
yes i did so did Per.  
okay and now Haz and my dad is business partner, Louis said.  
what heart don´t tell me you solt your dads business, Perrie said.  
only a piece to Lou´s dad sweety, i reply.  
okay good cause that is the only thing you have left from your dad, Perrie said.  
what is the name of this business, Zayn asks.  
Styles Zayn, Harry said.  
with are you Des Styles son that Harry Styles, Zayn asks again.  
yes Zayn why are you asking like that.  
because i haed so much about that business and also Des Styles was the richest man i london, Zayn said.  
yeah and now it´s mine it all.  
yeah so what piece did sell, Zayn asks.  
the car piece Zayn.  
okay nice for have much.  
4 million Zayn.  
wow that much, Louis said.  
yes babe is was just business, Harry said.  
true love, Louis said.  
after the talk and in the evening in Larry room.

Lou i´m really want you i´m horny.  
i´m horny to and it been todays.  
i know.  
what are we wanting for.  
i want to suck you of.  
good i miss your blowjobs, Louis said.  
good let me take of your jeans, i said as i took of Louis jeans and underwars.  
here i am babe.  
and here i come, i said as i took Louis´s dick in my mouth.  
oh god yes Haz it´s good.  
i took him all the way down.  
shit Haz if you don´t slow down i´m gonna cum.  
i just took him all the way till he cums.  
i´m coming, Louis said as he cum into Harry mouth.  
i swollow it all.  
wow Haz that was good now let me suck you of.  
love to babe, i said as Louis took of my jeans and underwars.  
baby here i go, Louis said as he took Harry´s dick in his mouth.  
ohh yeah Lou it good.  
Louis took Harry all the way.  
yeah Lou Just like that.  
Louis took him just all the way till he cums.  
Boo i´m coming, i says as i cum into Louis mouth.  
Louis swollow it all.  
Lou fuck me please.  
okay babe but lats first get your hole ready for my dick, Louis said as he put a finger into Harry.  
yeah and it feel so good now kiss me.  
Louis kissed Harry and put another finger up.  
i made a sound.  
you okay babe.  
yeah i´m really good baby.  
good babe, Louis said as he kissed Harry again.  
i kissed back and felt one more finger.  
after a minut of kissed i broke the kiss.  
please fuck me Boo.  
love to Hazz, Louis said as he took his fingers out of Harry.  
comdom baby.  
sure babe, Louis said as he put on the comdom.  
ready baby.  
yeah Haz here i go, Louis said as he put his dick into Harry.  
oh your are big baby.  
you are tired it so good babe.  
take me all the way Boo it so good.  
love to babe, Louis smirk as he went all the way up.  
yeah fuck me.  
so tired so good.  
fuck so big baby.  
yeah babe shit.  
go harder.  
love to, Louis said as he go harder.  
yes Lou yessss.  
i´m gonna cum soon babe.  
me to baby.  
shit i´m coming, Louis said as he com into Harry.  
i´m coming to, i said as i cum on mine and Louis stomachs.  
Louis put himself out of Harry and lay down next to him and took of the comdom.  
it was really good baby.  
it was babe god it was the best sex ever.  
me to Lou it was good babe.  
you have no idea Haz.  
i love you boo.  
i love you to Haz.  
night Lou.  
night love.  
we fall asleep.

the next day.  
in the kitchen with all of them  
thanks for the breakfast Haz, Zayn Niall and Liam said.  
you welcome guys.  
that was some orgasm you mead last night guys, Perrie teased.  
you head us, Louis asks.  
yes sorry for saying it, Perrie said.  
it okay just embarrassing for us right boo.  
yeah it is Haz.  
anyway it fine you to, Demi said.  
okay, Harry said.  
hey we should go or we will be late for school, Niall said.  
your right Niall, Demi said.  
yeah lets go guys, Zayn said.

they went to school in the first class  
Perrie wow you are good, Louis said.  
thank you Lou, Perrie smile.  
how long did it take you to make that dress, Louis asks.  
2 monuths Lou and how was it with Haz, Perrie said.  
really good and it take long time to make something pretty and he is the best i had, Louis smile.  
it does and okay but you had girlfriends before, Perrie said.  
yeah i had but Haz is the one for me and i think it that´s why Per.  
wow you to are really in love with each other, Perrie said.  
we are i want to spend the rest of my life with him, Louis said.  
that is so sweet and i´m sure you will because i have never seen Haz so in love before, Perrie said.  
hey Per did Haz had a boyfriend before me.  
yes but he was an damn asshole Lou, Perrie said.  
why is that what was wrong with him, Louis asks.  
he only saw Haz as a sextoy and they were together for 2 months and then Haz brack up with him, Perrie said.  
fuck him so damn much and what was he name, Louis asks.  
nick grimshaw Lou.  
okay i will like to kill him but i won´t.  
good cause he is not worth it anyway and when Haz told me and Demi, Demi kick him in the bolls, Perrie said.  
well done Demi i´m just saying.  
i said it to Lou.  
nice.

a months later me and Louis really had our sex life going every night and in the shower, but then i great sick out of the blue and the guys worried.

in the livingroom  
heart you shuuld be in bed, Demi said.  
yeah i know but will you and Per please take me to the doctor.  
sure we will sweety take some clothes on, Perrie said.  
thanks be back in a second, i reply.

i went back to mine and Louis room to put on some clothes and went back to the livingroom.  
i´m ready girls.  
okay lets go, Perrie said.

after a 10 minuths drive we were at the hospital and went into the waiting room.  
Harry Styles, a nurse call.  
i´m here.  
please come with me, the nurse said.  
yes i´m coming.  
they went into a room.  
the doctor will be here soon, the nurse said.  
thank you, i said as the nurse walked out.  
soon we will know what wrong heart, Demi said.  
yeah we will sweety, Perrie said.  
we will girls.

2 minutes later the doctor came in  
hi Harry i´m doctor lambert, the doctor said.  
hi and this are my to best friends Demi and Perrie.  
okay nice to meet you and Harry where dose it hurt, the doctor ask.  
my stomach and it has hurt in 4 days now and i really want to know why.  
of cause you will and i´m gonna take some test okay.  
sure go for it doctor.

after the test was over and the doctor come back.  
okay Harry i´m gonna use this machine to get the last answer okay, the doctor said.  
sure doctor.  
this is cold and i´m gonna put it on your stomach.  
i just nodded  
here we go, the doctor said.  
woo it is cold.  
okay here we go and Harry i have the last answer for you, the doctor said.  
okay what is it, i asks.  
you should take a deep breath before i tell you.  
okay, i said and took a deep breath.  
Harry your pregnant.  
i´m what, i said in shock.  
you are pregnant.  
how did he become pregnant doctor, Demi asks.  
it seen like Harry is born with a uterus, the doctor said.  
okay but how long am i, i asks.  
a months, the doctor said.  
okay thank you doctor, i said.  
you welcome and come back in one months okay.  
i will, i said.  
good see you then, the doctor said as he walk out.  
wow heart you are pregnant, Demi said.  
yeah and i´m afraid of what Lou will do, i said.  
he´ll love the baby he´ll be a dad, Perrie said.  
your right Per, Harry said.  
lets go home okay guys, Demi said.

after they were home they went into the livingroom to the guys.  
hi guys how was it at the doctor, Liam asks.  
it was okay but Lou i have to tell you something.  
sure love what is it, Louis said.  
first i love you so much.  
i love you to Haz now tell me.  
okay i´m pergnant, i said.  
you what, Louis said not understand.  
i´m pergnant with out baby, i said.  
Haz that is wonderful love, Louis kissed Harry.  
how did you become pergnant, Niall asks.  
i´m born with a uterus which i diden´t know before today.  
okay how far are you Haz, Zayn asks.  
a months and in one months i have to go back for a take up on the baby, Harry said.  
babe i´m so happy we are going to be perents, Louis said.  
we are boo please kiss me again.  
love to Haz, Louis kissed Harry.

a week later Louis and i got our sex life back but we only heve sex 3 times at week cause of my stomach still hurths sometimes, Demi and Perrie was always with me like they others Zayn was there if Louis neede him, Louis called his perents to tell them he and Harry will come home to them this weeken.

friday.  
Haz are you ready, Louis asks.  
yes Lou i´m ready lets go, i said.  
guys we are going, Louis said.  
okay boys, Zayn said.  
be carefell okay heart, Demi said.  
i will honey don´t worried i have Lou.  
i know but still, Demi said.  
i promines i will Demi.  
good and call me when you are there okay, Demi said.  
i will mom, i made a face.  
that my boy, Demi smirk.  
okay bye guys see you all sunday, Louis said.  
sure drive save, Perrie said.  
like always Per, Louis said.  
good Lou.

after they say bye to the gang and after 4 hours in a car they were home with Louis perents.  
they went out of the car and over to the door and Louis oben.  
mom dad we are here, Louis call.  
welcome home honey, Jay said as she walk out to the door.  
thank you mom missed you, Louis said hug him mom.  
i missed you to honey, Jay said in the hugh.  
hi Jay good to see you again, i smile.  
hi Harry you to dare, Jay smile as she hug Harry.  
i hug back.  
where is dad.  
in the livingroom Louis.

lets go in boys, Jay said as she walk into the livingroom.  
hi dad missed you, Louis said hug his dad.  
i missed you to son, Mark said in the hug.  
hi Mark good to see you again.  
you to Harry.  
so boys what new with you to, Jay asks.  
we do have to tell you to something, i said.  
okay tell us Harry, Mark said.  
it may come as a surprise it did to me and Louis.  
okay did you break up or, Jay asks.  
no mom we are together but a week ago Harry told me something i thought only girls could be, Louis said.  
okay what is it, Mark asks.  
last week i was at the doctor because i got sick and after some days i got enough and ask my to best girl friends to take me to the doctor, and the doctor took some test on me and told me i´m was born with a uterus and i had no idea i had one, and then we found out that i´m pregnant.  
wait what are you pregnant Harry, Jay asks to be sure.  
yeah Jay i´m pregnant, i nodded.  
congratulation boys i´m happy for you and i´m glad you tolt us, Mark said.  
thank you Mark and i hope you still see me as a businessman.  
of course i do Harry, Mark said.  
if it okay i asking boys but are you going to get marry also, Jay asks.  
i don´t know we haven´t talk about that yet mom, Louis said.  
Jay i don´t belive in marriage.  
what, Louis said.  
sorry diden´t tell you Lou but i belive in engagement.  
what if i want to marry you, Louis said a little mad.  
i´m sorry Lou we all have something we don´t belive in, i said in defense.  
what is this then we are going nowhere then, Louis said mad.  
i´m sorry but are we breaked up here Lou, i asks.  
easy now boys, Jay said.  
no mom the man i love don´t wont to marry me if i ask, Louis said.  
you know what Louis fine if you can´t repeat what i belive in we are done, and you know what you belive in stuff i don´t like but i go with it because i love you but you are right we are going nowhere i´m out of here, Jay and Mark it was good to see you to again and i´m really sorry for what you just saw and haed and i hope i´ll see you again someday, i said.  
you to Harry, Mark said.  
yeah you to Harry, Jay said.  
bye thanks for all you did, i said as i was going out of the house.  
Louis stop him, Jay said.  
no mom we are done.  
okay so the 2 years diden´t mean anything to you, Mark said.  
of couse they did but i want to get married one day and you haed him he don´t belive in marriage.  
so what he belive in love and the one Louis, Jay said.  
that not good enough mom and i´m in my room, Louis said as he went into his room.

4 hours later i was home again and i am in tears.  
i´m home guys, Harry call.  
livingroom, Zayn call back.  
i went into the livingroom.  
heart why are you home and why are you crying, Demi asks worried.  
Lou and i broke up, i cryed.  
what why, Perrie asks hug him with Demi.  
he´s mom ask if we are going to get married and i say i don´t belive in that and Lou got mad and say what if i want to marry you and i say i belive i engagement, i cryed.  
ohh heart i´m so sorry but you know what he´ll come back to you i know it, Demi said.  
i don´t want him back he can go to hell for all i care, i reply.  
i don´t belive that Haz you love him, Perrie said.  
i do but i don´t give a shit.  
Haz sweetheart it will be okay i prominse, Demi said.  
right i just need time that all.  
did you eat Haz, Zayn asks.  
no Zayn.  
okay i will come with some food for you.  
thank you.  
sure my friend, Zayn said and went into the kitchen.  
Demi can i move into you, i asks.  
sure heart, Demi said.  
thank you, i cryed harder.  
here you go Haz, Zayn said as he gave him the food.  
thank you, i said in tears.  
anytime, Zayn said.

after the weeken i´m heart broken and couldn´t stop crying, Demi or Perrie hug me evey time i ask and sunday night Louis come home again and was also heart broken.  
hi guys i´m home, Louis call.  
we are in the livingroom, Liam call back.  
in the livingroom.  
hi guys, Louis said.  
hi Lou how are you, Niall asks.  
fuck up Niall, Louis said.  
why did you break up with Haz, Zayn asks.  
i want to get married one day and Harry don´t want to.  
but Lou he is pregnant remember, Perrie said.  
i know and i´m gonna be there for the baby.  
what about Haz, Demi asks.  
we are done okay.  
you don´t mean that, Zayn said.  
yes i do Zayn.  
no you don´t i have never seen you this in love before, Zayn said.  
love comes and gose okay i´ll find someone new, Louis said.  
shut the hell up with that shit Louis and don´t you dare talk about Haz like he´s just shit, Demi said really really pissed.  
whatever i´m in my room, Louis said.  
after Louis went into his room.  
wow Louis is an damn ass right now don´t he know how much Haz love him, Demi said.  
sure he just need to think things through, Zayn said.  
if he take someone home with him i´m gonna cut he dick of, Demi said.  
i´m gonna help you girl, Perrie said.  
i´m gonna see if Haz is okay, Demi said.  
good idea scream if you need help, Perrie said.  
sure love to, Demi said as she went into her and Haz room.

heart are you okay, Demi asks.  
no i´m not i miss him so much, i said.  
i know Haz and what are you wacthing, Demi asks.  
videos with me and boo.  
are you sure that is a good idea heart.  
no but is the only thing i have so i can see and hear him, i said in tears.  
you could talk to him to see if you can get back together heart, Demi said.  
i will love that Demi but he don´t want to talk to me.  
okay do you need anyting, Demi asks.  
yes i´m a little hungry, i said.  
okay i will get you some food, Demi said as she went into the kitchen.

2 minuths later  
here you go Haz eat it all okay.  
i will Demi thanks sweety.  
always, Demi said and went back to the livingroom.  
how is he Demi, Perrie asks.  
heart broken and he´s wacthing videos with him and Lou, Demi said.  
okay we have to do something.  
like what Per i´m out of idease, Demi said.  
me to, Perrie said.

a week later me and Louis still don´t talk toegther and, i started to throw up no metter what i eat Demi Perrie and the boys was their for him but Louis they were also their for Louis.  
thursday night Louis is the only one who´s still up and was in the livingroom.  
i woke up because i had to throw up and run into the bathroom and Louis haed him and run out to help him to stand up.  
let it out Haz.  
after i was done i sat down on the floor.  
thank you Lou.  
sure you okay, Louis asks as he sat down next to him.  
no are you.  
no i´m not.  
what happen to us Lou we was so happy together and now is all just shit it like we don´t know each other anymore.  
i know Haz it´s just crap.  
Lou if i only can have you back by marrige is okay i just want you back i miss you all the damn time.  
i miss you to all the fucking time and marrige or not i want you back to.  
i just want us to be us and i want our baby to have his papa.  
me to and our baby will have a papa i´m not going anyhere i won´t diasppear.  
but you did diasppear with my heart and i want it back.  
i want my heart back to love.  
will you just kiss me Lou.  
love to babe.  
we kissed eachother.  
lets go back to bed Haz.  
i will like that Boo.  
we went into Louis room and fall asleep.

friday morning  
Haz are you up, Demi asks.  
no reply  
Haz wake up, Demi says as she walked over to his bed but it emply.  
heart where are you, Demi asks again and started panic.  
she ran into the livingroom to see Perrie Zayn Niall and Liam is up.  
have you guys seen Haz i can´t find him.  
no we thought he was in his bed, Perrie said.  
his not and i´m worried, Demi said.  
if you look in the kitchen Zayn and i will look in the bathroom, Perrie said.  
sure babe, Zayn said.  
Demi you asks Lou maybe he has seen him, Perrie said.  
good idea maybe, Demi said and went into Louis room.  
Louis have you seen Haz, Demi asks as she saw them asleep.  
she went back into the livingroom.  
i found him, Demi smile.  
okay where Demi, Liam asks.  
Louis room they are asleep, Demi said.  
what are they back together, Niall asks.  
i don´t know but i hope they are, Demi said.  
me to, Perrie said.

10 minuths later  
morning guys, Louis said.  
morning Lou sleep well, Zayn asks.  
yeah you.  
good, Zayn said.  
morning guys, i said.  
morning heart.  
are you to back togehter, Perrie asks.  
yes we are Haz thorw up last night and i help him to stand up and we talked, Louis said.  
good cause Haz is not Haz whitout you and you Lou are not Lou whitout Haz, Liam said.  
true we are not but we are back together, i smile.

3 weekes later me and Louis are happy again together, and we went to the hospital to a look up on the baby.  
in the room with the doctor.  
hi Harry how are you.  
i´m good doctor lambert.  
good now lets see how the baby is, the doctor said.  
we will like that, Louis said.  
remember Harry this is cold.  
yes, Harry said.  
the doctor put it on my stomach  
woo.  
okay lets see what we have here, the doctor said.  
how is the baby doctor, Harry asks.  
good but it seems like you to are haveing twins, the doctor said.  
what twins, i asks.  
yes Harry you to are haveing twins.  
okay what sex is the twins doctor, Louis asks.  
i can tell you that in 2 month.  
okay thank you doctor.  
you welcome Harry, the doctor said as he talk out.  
wow Boo twins.  
yeah haz i know wow.  
i love you boo.  
i love you to Haz.  
lets go home babe.  
sure love you need some food when we are home.  
yeah i do Lou.

after we came home  
hi guys we are home, Louis call.  
livingroom, Niall call back.  
we went into the livingroom  
hi guys, Harry said.  
hi boys how was it at the doctor, Liam asks.  
good but, Louis said.  
what do you mean but, Perrie asks worried.  
Lou and i are having twinds.  
woo twinds, Zayn said.  
yes twinds, Louis said.  
congrat boys, Demi said.  
thanks Demi, i said.  
this is big boys, Niall said.  
we know it´s incredibly, Louis said.  
i´m really happy for you guys, Perrie smile.  
thanks Per, i smile.  
Zayn can we talk in the kitchen, Louis asks.  
sure lets go.

they went into the kitchen  
so Lou what up, Zayn asks.  
i want to propose to Haz.  
are you sure i mean last time you talk about that you to broke up.  
i know but after that my life sucked cause without him i´m not me.  
okay Lou how do you want to do it.  
i want to take him to a really nice hotel for a weekend and ask him.  
sounds good so do you need help.  
yes can you please asks him what his favorite food is and flower to.  
sure no porblem Lou but i can´t believe you don´t know that yourself and what about his favorite song.  
Of course i know i just want to be sure he like´s many different flowers and songs so but thank you.  
love to help dude and now lets go back.  
good idea.

they went back to the livingroom  
hi Haz.  
yes Zayn what is it.  
just curious but what is your favorite food song and flower.  
it lily intia food and song it is Never by Anastasiya Petryk why Zayn.  
i´m just curious Haz.  
okay, i shake my head a bit.

the next days Louis made sure to have everything ready for Harry and him for this weekend a the savoy a fairmont managed hotel and also with the graduate is 4 monuths away and Harry has 7 monuths to go with the pregnancy it´s the best time.

friday  
Haz darling are you ready.  
yes but will you just tell me where we are going you know i hate not knowing stuff love.  
i know love but if i tell you where we are going you will also hate it cause you know the surprised.  
i also hate when you are right boo but yes, i wink.  
Haz if you wait in the car while i ask Zayn something okay.  
okay boo see you guys sunday.  
take care, they said.  
Zayn did you make sure the song start playing as soon we go in.  
yes Lou i did now the rest is up to you.  
thank you and your right, Louis said as he walk out to the car to Harry.  
are you ready love.  
yes babe lets go.

after 20 minutes of driving we were at the hotel.  
wow Lou this hotel is amazing.  
i thought you would like it so are you ready to see our room.  
yes Lou oben the door.  
okay here we go, Louis smile as he oben the door and Never began playing.

Never, vidkryy nam ochi  
Syl naday ity, ya  
Sertsem chuyu nashe svitlo  
Polum'yana khvylya  
Nebo, vidkryy nam ochi  
Syl naday ity, ya  
Sertsem chuyu nashe svitlo  
Polum'yana khvylya

Tysyachi lyudey  
Vryatuvaly den'  
Ya syayu u nebi tykhym  
Vohnem moyikh ochey

Sl'ozy v nebuttya  
Rozumiyu ya  
Shcho syl'noyu buty mozhu  
Bo klyche nas Zemlya

Nebo, vidkryy nam ochi  
Syl naday ity, ya  
Sertsem chuyu nashe svitlo  
Polum'yana khvylya

Nebo, vidkryy nam ochi  
Syl naday ity, ya  
Sertsem chuyu nashe svitlo  
Polum'yana khvylya

Fire in the sky  
Shining through the night  
You'll never make me surrender  
You see it in my eyes

Fire in the sky  
Shining through the night  
You'll never make me surrender  
You see it in my eyes

wow Lou is beactiful and my favorite song how did you ohh with Zayn.  
i want this weekend to be perfect and yes i ask Zayn to help me.  
boo i love it and wow lilys on the table this is perfect, i smile.  
i hope you like it love it took me almost a week to make it perfect.  
Boo i love it and it can´t be more perfect and now kiss me.  
we kissed eachother.

some hours later at dinner time.  
Haz babe the dinner is here and i hope you are hungry.  
i am Lou, i said as i sat down at the table.  
good cause here we go love, Louis said as he put the dinner on the table.  
Lou the song the lilys and now my favorite food you really have over done yourself this time, i smile happy.  
i hope i have love now lets eat while it still hot.  
yeah lets eat babe.

after the dinner we were in bed  
i love you so much boo.  
i love you to Haz.  
what is the name of the movie we are wacthing.  
flypaper it´s a comedy/action/love babe really funny.  
yeah it is really funny i like it and i love you babe.  
me to baby and i love you to.  
we kissed.  
i want to ask you something love.  
okay Lou what is it.  
i know you don´t belive in married but i really want to propose to you love.  
Lou when we broke up because of that and i knew i want you back and yes i don´t belive in it, but if married was the only way to get you back babe.  
Harry will you be mine forever we don´t need to be mattied but i really want us to be engaged if we break up again i don´t know what i´ll do love.  
we won´t Lou because we are meant to be honey, i smile.  
Haz will you be engaged to me i love you so much, Louis smile.  
yes Lou i will and i love you so much to.  
this ring belonged to my grandmorther i inherited it after she past away and she always said it bring luck when it comes to love, Louis smile.  
wow Lou it beautiful and your grandmorther was right, i smile.  
yeah she was love, Louis smile as he put the ring on Harry finger.  
i love it and i love you, i smile as i kissed Louis.  
i love you to, Louis smile.  
i´m going to sleep boo i´m really tired.  
yeah i´m right next to you love.

the next day  
wow that massage was out of this world babe, i said.  
yeah it was i don´t remember the last time i was this relaxed love, Louis said.  
and that face mask wow i wish i could live here Lou.  
you do for the next 24 hours babe.  
ha ha not funny but true.  
what do you want to do now love.  
back to the room and yeah.  
are you.  
yes Lou i am.  
lets go, Louis smirk.

back in the room  
yeah Lou take me.  
fuck babe you are so sexy like that.  
shit yes is so good fuck me harder.  
love to babe, Louis smirk as he fucked Harry harder.  
yesss Lou yessss.  
shit i´m coming babe.  
me to Lou god, i smirk.  
i´m cuming babe i´m cum., Louis said as he cam into Harry.  
yes i´m coming, i said as i over my stomach.  
Louis put himself out of Harry and lay next to him.  
oh that was so damn hot baby.  
it was god i miss sex now i know how i feel when i´m really hoeny.  
some here babe but we haven´t had sex in 4 dayes now so maybe it´s that why love.  
maybe but i do know this i love you.  
i love you to sweetheart.

after a fantastic weekend at the hotel we were home they walk into the livingroom.

hi guys we are home, i said.  
hi did you to had a good weekend, Perrie asks.  
yes it was amazing, Louis smile.  
that great boys, Zayn smile.  
yeah and we got engaged, i smile.  
congrat boys that super, Liam smile.  
yeah it is, Louis smile.  
heart i know you don´t belive in marrige so are you to just gonna be engaged forever or, Demi asks.  
i said to Lou before we got back together that if marrige was the only way it was okay with me.  
why don´t you wanna be married one day Haz, Niall asks.  
i don´t need a piece of paper to tell me i love someone when i know i love that someone Niall, Harry said.  
wow that sweet and weird, Niall said.  
true, Zayn said.  
hey Haz why diden´t you tell me that back home with my perents that weekend, Louis asks.  
you never gave me the chance Lou, i said.  
your right sorry that hole break up shit was my fault, Louis said.  
it doesn´t matter anymore Lou we are togehter again and that what matters babe.  
your right love.  
Lou have much do marrige mean to you sweety, i asks.  
much but i just want you Haz and as you just said it´s a piece of paper, who need that just to tell you are in love but yes i like the thought of seen you in a suite and us saying yes to eachother, Louis smile.  
wow Lou that sounds really good, i said.  
yeah well i´m happy as long you are happy love.  
me to Lou, and Demi can we talk you to Perrie, i said.  
sure heart lets go into my room, Demi said.

Harry Demi and Perrie went into Demis room  
what up Haz, Perrie asks.  
what Lou just say i think i wanna get married to him, i said.  
but heart you always say you don´t belive in it, Demi said.  
i know but you haed Lou the thought of us saying yes to eachother he made it sound like i´m the one and we are more end forever.  
so do you wanna get married or what sweety.  
yes Per for once in my life i believe in marrige and i want to marry Lou.  
wow heart but how are you gonna say it to him.  
i have no idea Demi but i´m gonna think of something.  
okay Haz lets us know if we can help you, Perrie said.  
i will thank you girls, i smile.  
sure now lets go back, Perrie said.  
yeah, Demi said.

back in the livingroom  
what up guys, Liam asks.  
nothing Li heart just want to tell us something, Demi said.  
okay, Liam said.  
hi Lou have you told your perents you and Haz are back together, Niall asks.  
no i have´t i diden´t had the time to call.  
maybe you should i´m sure they want to know.  
your right Nialler i´m calling them now while i remember, Louis said as he went into the kitchen to call.

Louis call  
hallo this is Jay.  
hi mom.  
hi honey how are you.  
i´m really good you.  
i´m good as well so is your dad but now tell me why you call.  
yes Harry and i are back together.  
that good i´m glad you work things out.  
there is more mom.  
okay tell me tell me, Jay says spent.  
Harry and i are engaged now.  
wow i´m really glad so are you to also getting married or.  
thanks mom and no Harry don´t belive in that and he told us then we got home from a hotel we went on a little trip and he said he don´t need a piece of paper to tell he love someone.  
okay i hope you to had a great trip and that sweet honey.  
yeah and i really want to marry him but it okay as long we are engaged.  
sure dear but maybe someday he will come around and you to are married.  
yeah maybe but i have to go now but talk to you soon okay.  
sure love take care and say hi to Harry from me.  
i will bye.  
bye honey.

after Louis had talk to his mom he went back to the livingroom  
Lou what did your mom say, Niall asks.  
she was happy for Haz and i got back together and i should say hi to you Haz from her.  
thank you.  
sure love.  
did you tell her you to are engaged now also, Zayn asks.  
yes i did and she ask if we are getting married but i say it as it is and she was just happy for us, Louis said.  
okay that nice, Demi said looking at Harry.  
yeah it is, i said looking from Demi to Louis.

a few weeks later i still want to tell Louis i wants to get married to him, and the boys also went to the doctor.  
with the doctor.  
so doctor have is the twins, i asks.  
they are good and do you to haed that, the doctor said.  
yes, we said.  
that the babyes heart beats, the doctor smile.  
wow they sounds really good, i smile.  
so do you to want to know the sex, the doctor asks.  
yes doctor please, Louis said.  
congrat boys you are haveing a boy and a girl, the doctor smile.  
really one of each sex.  
yes Harry a boy and a girl, the doctor said.  
wow i can´t belive it, Louis smile.  
okay boys i will see you to in 2 months, the doctor said.  
you will thank you and Boo a boy and a girl, i said as the doctor walked out.  
yeah i know it´s amazing, Louis smile.  
Lou i have to tell you something i have been thinking much about.  
sure love what is it.  
in 2 months we are going to graduate and then 5 months later the babyes are here love.  
yes so what was you thinking.  
i want to get married to you after we graduate, i smile.  
i will love that but you don´t belive in it love, Louis said.  
i know but i belive in us and what you say about us saying yes to each other it sounds so wonderful, i smile.  
okay love but i want to ask you in a romantic way and not like this cause in this way it more like business then love, Louis told.  
your right honey.

after we got home and walk into the livingroom  
hi boys how was it at the doctor, Perrie asks.  
good Per the twins are good, i smile.  
that good but do you know the sex now, Liam asks.  
yes we do, Louis said.  
well hallo tell us god damn, Zayn commanded.  
we are haveing a boy and a girl, i smile.  
wow one of each sex i´m really happy for you to, Perrie smile as she hug them.  
me to heart and you to Lou, demi smile as she also hug them,  
grup hug, Louis call.  
we had a grup hug.  
hey do you have names for the babyes, Niall asks.  
no we don´t, i said.  
i may have one for the boy cause i really hope for a son, Louis said.  
okay Lou what is it, i asks.  
what do you say to Austin, Louis said.  
i like it Lou but what about the girl, i asks.  
maybe Abby i always like that name, Louis said.  
Austin and Abby i like it Lou so the babyes names are Austin and Abby, i smile.  
i like the sounds of that, Louis smile.  
me to babe, i smile  
hey Li do you have a minute, Louis ask.  
sure lets go into my and Nialls room.  
super, Louis replyed as they walk into Liam and Nialls room.

what up Lou, Liam asks.  
at the hospital Haz said he wants to get married.  
wow but i thought he diden´t belive in it.  
he don´t but he belive in us and that means so much more.  
true so how do you want to ask him.  
i´m not that good at cooking but i´ll try and some lilys and a little gift.  
okay if i get the lilys and you can get the gift and cook.  
good thanks Li, Louis smile.  
sure love to help, Liam smile.  
lets go back.  
yeah, Liam said.

they walk back to the livingroom  
hi guys, Zayn said.  
hi, Liam and Louis said.  
Louis texted Demi, hi will you take Haz out tomorrow i have to do something.  
Demi texted back, sure love to take heart out.  
Louis texted back, thank you girl :)  
Demi texted back, sure Lou :)  
who were you texting Demi, i asks.  
my mom she wants to know if i stay here or come home this weeken heart, Demi lied.  
okay sweety, i said.  
hey heart do you have plans for tomorrow, Demi asks.  
no but love to spend some time with you, i smile.  
super so we are going out.  
yes we are hey Per do you want to come to, i asks.  
sure love to. Perrie said.  
good the 3 of us like old times, i smile.  
yeah heart, Demi smile.

the next day me and the girls went out.  
so Lou they are gone.  
yeah you know what to do Li.  
i do.  
good i´m on my way out now so see you guys later, Louis said.  
you will, Zayn said.

after Louis went out and over to a jewelry store.  
Louis walk in  
hi can i help you, a man ask.  
yes please i need a bracelet.  
okay do you have one i mind, the man ask.  
just that it has to be in sliver.  
okay i have one there is sight love in sliver but it is expensive, the man said.  
can i see it.  
sure come with me, the man said as they went over to the disk,  
this one here, the man said.  
it´s perfect.  
is it a gift.  
yes for my fiancee.  
okay lucky lady, the man said.  
it a guy but thanks, Louis said.  
ohh i´m sorry.  
it okay don´t worried.  
hey if it don´t work out for you and him you know where i am, the man wink.  
i´m sorry but are you coming on to me.  
maybe just a bit.  
okay well then drop it he is pregnant with my kids and we have been together for almost 3 years so.  
okay whatever and here you go.  
thank you and how much.  
4 thousand.  
wow when you say it was expensive i thought you ment 6 or 8 but 4 that nothing and here you go.  
okay you are maybe rich or something.  
yeah so what.  
okay now i know why your man is with you, the man said.  
my man is rich to and was long before i meet him, Louis snaps.  
of course rich stick together, the man said.  
not true my farther is rich and married my mother who was poor so shut up with stuff you don´t know about.  
please, the man said.  
carefull with what you are saying or i will get you fired my farther is one of the big guys when is coms to business, Louis said.  
yeah sure your farther is maybe Mark Tomlinson half owner of this stor, the man joked with a funny face.  
yes he is and one call and you can say goodbye to my sweet ass on the way out.  
yeah right, the man said.  
hi Louis how are you.  
i´m fine you John, Louis smile.  
really good and what going on here, John asks.  
this man here try to come on to me after i told him i´m engaged.  
okay Jess don´t you ever do that again or you are fired understod, John said.  
yes i´m sorry, Jess said.  
it´s fine, Louis said.  
it was nice to see you again John, Louis said.  
you to Louis and congrat your mom told me about Harry Styles, John said.  
what Harry Styles Des Styles son but i haed he died in the accident with his perents and sister, Jess said.  
no he is alive he inherited all after his famliy, Louis said.  
but that means Harry Styles is the other owner of this business, Jess said.  
he is the other owner of this business his farther hired me and made me the boss but Harry Styles is the other true owner, John said.  
wow my boyfriend i´m lucky to have him, Louis said.  
you are Louis and please say hi to him from me but he maybe don´t remember me, John said.  
i will and Harry don´t forget that easy, Louis said.  
okay bye Louis take care, John said.  
i will you to, Louis said.

after Louis was home  
hi Lou, Zayn said.  
hi guys.  
i will just let you know the girls and us we are going out tonight so you and Haz are alone tonight but we are home at midnight, Zayn said.  
that super thank you guys.  
sure and it was Niall idea after he haed what you have been up to, Zayn said.  
thank you Nialler.  
yeah and after you ask i´m sure you to are going to you know and would like to be all on your one, Niall smile.  
your right Niall, Louis agrees.  
Lou the lilys are in the kitchen bye the way.  
okay thanks Li.  
you welcome Lou, Liam said.

some hours later the boys went out to meet the girls and Harry was on his way home and Louis was trying to cook.  
i´m home, i call.  
i´m in the kitchen babe, Louis call back.  
i walk into the kitchen.  
hi sweety, i said as i hug Louis from behind.  
hi babe.  
are you cooking.  
yeah i wanted to surprise you.  
thank you that so sweet baby, i smile.  
it nothing fancy just pasta, Louis smile.  
hey you are trying to cook to us baby and it sweet, i smile as i kissing his cheek.  
thank you love and now the food is ready.  
okay babe.

after they eat still siting at the table  
thanks for the food it was good Boo.  
thanks love.  
i love you.  
i love you to and i want to ask you something.  
okay what is it honey.  
will you marry me love.  
yes Boo i´ll love to marry you, i smile.  
i have a little gift for you love, Louis smile.  
you diden´t have to Lou.  
i know but i just wanted to babe, Louis smile as he gave Harry the gift,  
i obened it and saw the sliver bracelet.  
Lou i love it and it sight love ohh Lou, i said with a tear in my eye.  
how about we take this to our room love.  
love to babe i am really horny for you.  
i´m always hoeny when it coms to you baby.

 

we went into our room  
Lou kiss me, i said as i took of Louis blouse.  
love to babe, Louis kissed Harry.  
lad me take of your blouse, Louis said as he took it of Harry.  
i really want to suck you of baby.  
go for it love.  
i took of Louis jeans and underwars.  
here i am babe.  
yes you are and here come my mouth, i said as i took Louis dick in my mouth.  
woo yeah love.  
i took Louis all the way.  
ohh yeah it´s good.  
i sucked a little harder.  
i´m gonna come.  
i swallow it all, that was fast, i said.  
yeah i know it´s the way you suck me and let me suck you of now babe.  
go for it baby.  
Louis took of Harry joking and underwars.  
take me babe.  
Louis took Harry dick in his mouth.  
ohh yeah.  
Louis took him all the way,  
shit yessss.  
Louis sucked him a little harder.  
i´m coming, i said as i cum.  
Louis swallow it all.  
fuck me Lou.  
love to babe you have no idea how hot i am for you.  
same here baby just take me.  
here i go, Louis said as he put himself into Harry.  
yess.  
you are so tried it good.  
you are so big you feel me up so good.  
you are so damn hot babe.  
fuck me harder Lou.  
love to, Louis said as he fucked Harry harder.  
yeahh oh yeah.  
shit yess.  
i´m coming.  
me to.  
i come all over mine and Louis stomachs.  
Louis come into Harry.  
Boo it was so good.  
it was, Louis said as he put himself out of Harry and lay next to him.  
i love you boo.  
i love you to Haz.  
night boo thank you for a good evening,  
you to and night love.

the next day no matter what i couldn´t stop smiling.  
in the livingroom  
so did you to have a good evening last night, Zayn asks.  
yes we had, i said.  
so Lou did you know, Liam asks.  
yes i did ask, Louis smirked.  
so what come on tell us, Niall said.  
i say yes Lou and i are getting married, i smile big.  
congrat guys, Perrie smile.  
thank you Per, Louis said.  
i´m so happy for you to heart, Demi smile.  
thanks Demi, i smile.

2 months later we all graduates from college and there famliy was there to celebrate them, i was a little sad cause my perents and sister is dead but i´m happy for my friends.  
heart i know you are sad because they are not here, Demi said as she hug Harry.  
yeah but i´m happy we are graduste Demi, i said.  
hey Harry where is your pernets, Nialls brother ask,  
they are dead, i said sad.  
ohh i´m sorry, Niall brother said.  
thank you but lets party and be happy, i said.  
sounds good, Nialls brother said.

Mark beat on a glass to all our attention  
first congrat to you all and second Jay and i have a Little gift for out son and son in law/my business partner, we know you both love living here in london so we got you a huose here, and a week ago my son call to tell Jay and i they are getting married and we are so happy for them and we will love to see all of you guys there next months, Mark smile.  
thank you mom and dad, Louis smile.  
you welcome, Mark and Jay smile back.

after a good day of celebrateing and some days later me and Louis moved into our new huose a sweet gift from Louis perents, Zayn and Perrie moved into a house Niall and Liam also moved into a huose, Demi moved into a flad.

this huose is amazing boo, i smile.  
right it perfect for us and when the babyes come´s.  
it really is and in 3 weekes we are getting married baby.  
yes i can´t wait to become mr Styles Haz.  
me neither Louis and Harry Styles i like that.  
yeah it sounds good mr and mr Styles.  
yes and in 3 months it´s Austin Abby Louis and Harry Styles.  
yes it dose and haz i love you, Louis smile.  
i love you to boo, i smile.

my phone call.  
hallo this is Harry.  
hallo mr styles i´m William Smith i was your father Des Styles lawyer.  
okay and what has that to do with me, i asks.  
ohh yeah right sorry a lot do you have time to come into my office today i have to talk to you face to face, William said.  
ohh sure what time.  
at 2.  
okay i will be there, Harry said.  
great goodbye mr Styles.  
bye.  
what up babe, Louis asks.  
it was my father lawyer and he want to see me today at 2.  
okay do you want me to go with you love.  
yes please baby.

a few hours later we were at William office.  
i knock on the door.  
come in, William said.  
hi, i says after i oben the door.  
hi mr Styles please come in ohh i see you have someone with you.  
thank you and yes this is Louis my boyfriend.  
okay please come in and sit down, William said.  
thank you, Louis said.  
we sat down.  
so Harry as i told you over the phone i was your father lawyer and i promised to give you this.  
a key for what, i asks curious.  
to the house your parents bought to you and there is to keys they other one is to your parents house, your mother told me to give it to you because there is something for you in there house but i don´t know what.  
okay well i will take a look at the house and my parents to.  
good thank you for coming in here mr Styles, William said.  
sure thank you for this, i said.  
you welcome and take care, William said.  
you to mr Smith.

after we left William office and went to the car.  
woo so do you want to take a look at it love, Louis asks.  
yes i want to know what my mom wants to say, i said.  
okay lets go babe, Louis said.  
i want the guys to be there to so i´m gonna text them baby, i said.  
okay love.  
i texted the guys, hi guys can you meet us at this address love Haz.  
Demi text back, sure heart on my way.  
Per text back, Zayn and i are gonna be there.  
Niall text back, see you there Li is coming to.  
the guys are coming babe, i said.  
super lets go there love, Louis reply.

at Harry´s parents house.  
hi guys, Louis said.  
hi Lou, the guys said.  
hi thanks for coming guys, i said.  
always heart, Demi said.  
gruphugh, Perrie said.  
we had a gruphugh  
so Haz why are we here, Zayn asks.  
this was my parents house Lou and i were just at my father´s lawyer and he gave me this key to the house, he say my mom have something for me in the house but what i don´t know.  
okay lets go in and find out sweety, Perrie said.  
yeah, i agree.

after we went into the house and i went into my old room.  
wow it looks the same, i said to myself.  
i walked over to my bed and saw a letter from my mom there said to my sweet sweet Harry.  
i took the letter sat on the bed and oben it.

Dear Harry i know you feel like the world is going under right now but you have to know that we love you so much sweety, and someday you may have a big questions about your body i´m so sorry i diden´t tell you that you can get pregnant but you have to understand you were always a special kid, one day you will meet someone you are meant to be with and i know you don´t belive in marriage, but when you meet this one i know you want to get married to him yes Harry i know you are gay i have know since you were 4 years old i´m your mother and i know things like this, you never told me but i can tell sweetheart never forget that we love you my sweet sweet boy  
love mom

hi heart are you okay, Demi asks in the doorway.  
yeah i just read a letter from my mom, i said with a tear in my eye.  
okay what did it say my love, Demi asks sitting down on the bed next to him.  
that she is sorry for not telling me that i could get pregnant and she knew i was gay and also that one day i´ll be married sweety.  
wow your mom was right heart.  
yeah i know.  
lets go down to the kitchen heart.  
sounds good Demi.

we went down to the kitchen to the guys.  
hi did you find what your mom had to you babe, Louis asks.  
yes here you can read it boo, i said as i gave Louis the letter.  
Louis took the letter and strated read it.  
Haz are you okay, Zayn asks.  
yeah i´m good.  
what did your father lawyer say other then the letter Haz, Perrie asks.  
that my parents bought me a house but i´m gonna sell it because boo and i don´t need to houses.  
after Louis read the letter, true we don´t babe but what do we do with this house.  
i will packed it down and then sell it, i told.  
we are gonna help you Haz, Liam said.  
yeah but lets wait to after the wedding and you to have been on your honeymoon okay guys, Niall said.  
that sounds good to me, i smile big.

3 weeks later the girls and me has been out shopping for the wedding the food the drinks the music and my suite and the boys had shoped for Louis´s suite.

with me the girls and Jay.  
my god Harry you look so beautiful, Jay smile.  
thank you Jay, i smile.  
hey heart did you and Lou know what lastname to use, Demi asks.  
yeah was it Styles or what, Perrie also asks.  
actually we talked about that and we agreed to become Tomlinson.  
okay Lou lastname, Perrie said.  
yeah we thing it sounds a bit better, i said.  
it dose Harry really, Jay smile.  
in just one hour heart, Demi smile.  
yeah one hour, i smile nervous.

with Louis the boys and Mark.  
are you ready to become mr Styles son, Mark asks.  
actually we decieded to use my lastname, Louis said.  
okay Tomlinson, Zayn said.  
yeah Zayn is sounds good to Haz, Louis said.  
hey that sounds really good, Niall said.  
yeah we think so to, Louis said.  
are you ready Lou in only one hour, Liam said.  
i have never been more ready in my life, Louis smile.

one hour later Louis walk down the aisle with his parents and then i walk down the aisle with Demi and Perrie as soon Louis saw me he just smile and i did the same.  
we are here today to celebrate the love these to share with each other Louis will you please say your promises, the priest said.  
wow Harry i really love you and i promises to love you forever in all time your the one my one and you always will be, Louis smile.  
Harry will you please say your promises, the priest said.  
Louis i have never loved anyone as much as i love you and i promiese to love you forever my love, i smile.  
the rings please, the priest ask.  
Demi gave a ring to me and i put it on Louis´s finger.  
then Zayn gave the they other ring to Louis and Louis put the ring on my finger.  
do you Harry take Louis, the priest said.  
i do, i smile.  
do you Louis take Harry, the priest said.  
i do, Louis smile.  
i now ponaves you husband and husband you may kiss the grom, the priest said.  
we kissed eachother.

after the wedding and they all went to the party.  
Harry Louis there friends and famliy were dancing.  
i love you so much Haz, Louis smile.  
i love you to boo, i smile back.  
i hope you are ok with not use your lastname in out name love, Louis said.  
i am babe i am, i reply.

after the dance we all sat down and Louis beat on a glass to have all attention and we all looked at him.  
first thank you for being here today with us and Harry i love you so much and the first time we met all i saw was this little geek i was mean to but at the same time i felt like i had to protect because for me it were a bit like love at first sight cheers for Harry my love, Louis smile lovely.  
then i beat on a glass to have all attention  
Louis i love you so much and the first time we meet i diden´t like you one bit you were just an smartass but the day you protect me in the hallway when some guys come over to me and was so mean without a reason but you saw it and help me out since then i felt good in you company and i felt in love with you cheers for my lovely Louis, i smile.

we left the party early because i need to rest and Louis were a bit tired we said bye to the friends and famliy.  
when we got to our room in the hotel we just lay down in the bed and cuddle into each other and fall asleep.  
we diden´t go on our honeymoon i wanted to wait a while and it was fine with Louis he just want me to be happy and he knew we would go when the time comes.  
a week later us and our friends had packed my famliy´s house and the house they bought me and i put both up for sale and it only took a few days till both were sold.

3 week´s and a month later it had just been all great if you aks Louis, my hormones has been going crazy and i were horny all the time so sex is pretty much all there has happen and Louis was happy he got a lot of sex and if you asks Louis they might as well been on our honeymoon it pretty much sex as well, i´m just glad we are home right now while my hormones are like this.  
with me and Louis in our bedroom.  
shit Boo stop, i said.  
can you let me finish babe, Louis asks.  
no my water just broke.  
that way the bed is so wet, Louis joked.  
no time for bad jokes Boo we need to get to the hospital.  
right, Louis said and took himself out of Harry.  
we took our clothers on and went out to the car and Louis began to drive.

12 minutes later we were at the hospital.  
i came in a room where i have to wait till i´m ready to give birth.  
Doctor have is the kids i mean it a months to early, i said.  
they are all good mr Styles, the doctor tolt him.  
thanked god, i lay down.

a few minutes later Louis walked out the room to text their friends and his famliy to tell them they are at the horpital and Harry´s water broke and the babies are fine.

10 hours later i was finally ready to give birth.

i did i gave birth to a beautiful boy and a beautiful girl.  
we had never been more happy or tried before.  
the babies were named Austin and Abby Tomlinson.  
Austin has Louis´s eyes and my dimples and that made Louis happy because he love´s my dimples.  
Abby has Harry eyes and Louis´s lips and i was happy about that i love´s Louis´s lips.

we got to our room with our babies as soon jay saw them she took Abby in her arms and Mark took Austin in his.

a few days later us and the kids were home again and ready to start our new lifes together.  
i have never been more happy, married to the love of my life and our kids in the world it´s just perfect.  
Louis is just crazy about all we have our kids and his husband everything and he has everything he could ever wish for.


End file.
